Noss 2:Bonds
by Leah Leu
Summary: Just like my first story Noss, family members will come together to bond, sometimes heal and share a few laughs.


Healing

AN: Hello For those of you who know my first story Noss features Thranduil and Celebrian, while Noss 2:Bonds will focus more on various characters and will not have a certain time period.

This chapter relates to some of the _Silmarillion_ characters.

For those who are not familar with the _Silmarillion,_ I will explain as much as I can without making it too long.

Finwe had three sons, his first was Feanor was from his first wife who died after giving birth. She did not wish to return to Finwe, so he married Indis and had and the other two Fingolfin and Finarfin. Feanor was married to Nerdanel, who did not follow him to Middle Earth and became estranged before his father was killed.

Finarfin is Galadriel's father and her father name is Artanis, while her mother called her Nerwen.

Anyway, Finwe was killed by Morgoth (Sauron's master) and stole Feanors jewels, the silmarils. Feanor spoke to his people to leave Valinor and take revenge on Morgoth who was in Middle Earth at the time. They stopped in Alqualonde where the Teleri lived so they can take the ships and sail them to Middle Earth. Just a bit of side note: Galadriel's mother is Earwen who is the daughter of the king of the Teleri.

Unfortunately the Teleri did not want their ships to be taken, and Feanor wasnt happy. He and his seven sons slaughtered the Teleri for the ships. Ever since then Feanors son's have participated in two kinslayings and this is why Feanor and his sons are not well liked. There is much more to the story, I didn't go into full detail, but if you haven't read the _Silmarillion,_ I strongly recommend it.

I am also probably one of the few who really love Feanor and his sons and believe in their redemption. I hope I explained enough please enjoy.

* * *

When Eärwen decided to invite Celebrían to have tea with Anairë, she thought it would perk Celebrían up. With a cup in hand, half of her attention was directed to her best friend, while the other was to her granddaughter. Celebrían sat next to her, her cup rested on her lap her eyes focused on the black liquid. Her shoulders were slumped, but not too much, and occasionally she would see her shoulders heave into a silent sigh. Eärwen tried to keep a smiling face to her friend who seemed oblivious to how Celebrían was feeling. If Celebrían wasn't having fun, she felt like she couldn't enjoy it herself.

"You would not believe the person I ran into the other day," Anairë caught Eärwen;s attention again as she nodded for her friend to continue.

From her side view she saw Celebrían sigh again, and turned her attention to the door. She was distracted, Eärwen thought sorrowfully. It seems there was nothing she could do to ease her granddaughters' pain.

Gently Celebrían set her unfinished tea to the table in front of her, and stood up catching both of the ladies attention.

"Please excuse me," Celebrían eyes were downcast and she spoke as if she was weary.

"Is something the matter?" Anairë furrowed her eye brows as Celebrían didn't say another word and walked out of the doors.

Celebrían knew what her grandmother was trying to do, but the last thing she wanted was to have company over. She was just getting used to the palace in Tirion, and didn't feel like socializing.

Her back was against the door she just came from. She wasn't sure if she should go back and please her grandmother or go off on her own. She felt like she was suffocating in there, it seems the ladies in Valinor talk about music, clothing, and other hobbies. Celebrían thought all of those things were mundane, she was here and her family was not. Her heartache when she thought about Elrond or her children, she knew she would see her husband again, but she wasn't about her children.

The thought of never seeing them again, was sometimes too much to bear, she couldn't waste an entire afternoon sitting and talking about trivial matters.

With her decision made she stood straighter and left. She didn't realize she was looking down, until with a start she bumped into something, or rather someone as she heard the other yelp.

Papers fluttered in all directions and there was a sound of dings and clicks of tools hitting the ground. Celebrían's cheeks begin to color as she bent down to collect the papers.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Celebrían stretched her arms, her hands full of papers to the flustered person.

"No, its mine, I was carrying too many things- thank you" the voice took the papers form Celebrían.

From under her lashes Celebrían looked up at the person she ran in to. She was as lady, with her hair pulled back and the strangest color Celebrían had ever seen.

It wasn't brown, but bright rust color, she learned from her mother and Elrond that only a few individuals had this color. She only knew of one lady that her mother spoke of when she lived in Valinor.

"You're, you're lady Nerdanel," Celebrían's was breathless as she looked on the lady with admiration.

"I'm no lady… My lady," Nerdanel spoke as she finished gathering her supplies, and papers and looked at Celebrían. Compared to Celebrían, Nerdanel was dressed in a simple and old dress with paint and clay on it. On the other hand, Celebrían wore light blue silk dress with a few crusted diamonds on the bodice, and a circlet to match.

Celebrían felt her face warm, it wasn't her choice to dress so formally, she would never dress this way back in Imladris. The noble ladies of Tirion wore this type of dress, and it made Eärwen happy to see her dress this way.

"Lady Nerdanel," Celebrían began, addressing her with a title, because she wasn't sure she could simply call her by her name. She looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't offended by what she said and continued to speak.

"I have to tell you, your sons-" Immediately Nerdanels eyes darkened, and stood abruptly. Celebrían followed suit but slower not sure if she should continue.

"I apologize for my husband and sons, I understand they committed a terrible offense and do not condone their behavior." Nerdanel spoke as if she spoke the words thousands of times.

"Please, I think you may be misunderstanding,"

"Celebrían," Celebrían stopped to turn around to the new voice of her grandmother. Eärwen gasped and with a cry of joy spoke Nerdanels name as she walked to the pair.

"I haven't seen you in so long, what brings you here?"

"Work," she grunted, "If you will excuse me I am pressed for time," Nerdanel pushed past the ladies never looking back.

Later that night, Celebrían sat with both of her grandparents as they spoke over their dinner.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my dear," Finarfin smiled at his wife, who only huffed in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me,"

"She said she would come only if no one knew about it. Besides one of the garden sculpture needed a little fix and she is the only one that I knew would get the job done."

"She's family," Eärwen begin to get angry.

"My dear," Finarfin placed a hand on Eärwens.

"I know that, I haven't seen her for a long time, it seemed the perfect excuse to see her as well. You know she wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't come to any event she was invited to. Not on her free will anyway." Eärwen anger deflated as she looked knowingly at her husband, and with a heavy sigh replied, "I'm afraid you are right."

Her grandparents started to speak again, Celebrían was usually quiet at dinner and preferred to listen. Her thoughts led her back to Nerdanel, and she knew she had to see her again.

The next day Celebrían walked into her grandfather's office.

"You would like to leave?" Finarfin tested the words as they rolled off his tongue. Celebrían stating she wanted to leave was quite a shock. She hasn't stepped foot out of the palace for a long time.

"Yes," came Celebrían's confident reply.

"Would you like company?"

Celebrían shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just need to know where to go."

With a definite nod Finarfin gave her the direction and told her the best horse to travel with.

Celebrían packed a few necessities and with a wave to her grandparents she was off.

Nerdanel lived far on the outskirts of Tirion, she left the home that she once lived with her husband and seven children. She lived closer to her parents now in a humble but beautiful house just to herself and another smaller space that Celebrían assumed was a workshop.

She got off her horse and gave her steed a gentle pat on the nose. She looked at the house and began to feel nervous, she wasn't too sure why she wanted to visit Nerdanel, she just felt that she had to.

She let her horse roam the area, hoping Nerdanel wouldn't mind and walked to the door and knocked a few times.

There was a pause before the handle started to turn. Nerdanel opened the door and gave Celebrían a puzzled look.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I would like to speak with you." Nerdanel lips pressed together in a thin line and after a moment allowed Celebrían to enter.

After Celebrían was seated, Nerdanel placed a cup in front of her and poured tea.

"Thank you," Celebrían reached up to take the tea and took a sip before placing it down again.

"I'm sorry, for inviting myself over but I had to see you."

Celebrían looked at Nerdanel across from her, she wasn't upset nor was she happy to see Celebrían. Her face was simply neutral, and Celebrían felt her eyes waver.

"I wanted to talk about your sons," Celebrían voice faltered when she saw Nerdanel heave a big sigh and her face darkened once again.

"You must be one of the Terli, newly come out of the Halls of Mandos," Celebrían opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Or maybe you are an angry mother, sister, or daughter and you wish for me to somehow take away the pain my sons caused. Unfortunately there is nothing I can say or do, that will make up for what they did. They committed a terrible crime, and I had nothing to do with those crimes…"

"Please," Celebrían used as much stress in that one word to stop Nerdanel from talking. She could tell Nerdanel was angry, that she indeed has done this before, how many have walked up to her door just to complain about the crime her husband and sons committed.

"You misunderstand me," Celebrían continued and for once Nerdanel was quiet as she looked on, and began to sip her tea.

"I wanted to thank you," Celebrían words came out slow this time. Nerdanel raised an eyebrow as she sat her cup down.

"My husband spoke very highly of Maedhros and Maglor… I mean Mai"

"I know who you mean." Nerdanel held up a gentle hand to Celebrían. To Celebrían's surprise Nerdanel had a gentle smile on her lips urging Celebrían to continue.

"My husband and his twin brother were just small children when they were whisked away from their home. It may not have been the best circumstances at the time, but my husband, Elrond told me of the love he held for them. Even to the day that I…I sailed." Celebrían looked down it was the first time she ever mentioned sailing to anyone the pain of her leaving was still to fresh, especially when talking about loved ones.

Celebrían took a sip of the warm liquid, for once, she felt herself start to loosen up.

"Elrond never felt a bond between his birth parents, but Maedhros and Maglor taught him everything he needed to know. Maglor taught him music, history, and reading, and Maedhros taught him how to fight and learned battle strategy. Most importantly they taught my husband how to be a wonderfully father, even though he himself did not have his father around." Celebrían talked on and on about the two sons, she told her stories that Elrond shared with her, and even the ones that her mother mentioned from time to time.

"To Elrond, Maglor was his father, and I am grateful to you that you raised them to be kind, strong, and affectionate sons. I don't think my husband would be who he is without them," Celebrían finally finished.

Tears fell on Nerdanels cheeks and into her tea, she didn't say anything as they flowed. They didn't speak for a while, they didn't need to, the silence between them, was both comforting and assuring.

Nerdanel brought her hand to wipe her eyes, "Thank you, that means so much to me."

Nerdanel dapped her eyes with a napkin, and looked at Celebrían, she realized that since she invited her into her home she had no idea who she was, and she seemed to know more about her sons than passing stories shared between her husband.

"My dear, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Its Celebrían, I'm sorry, I was so caught up in trying to meet you I forgot. I heard about you from my mother, for some reason I felt an automatic connection with you."  
"Who is your mother, surely not Eärwen, I would have heard if she had a child."

"My mother is Galadriel, but my grandmother calls her Nerwen, or-"

"Artanis, yes, I see it now, but you look more like Eärwen, if I may say." Celebrían smiled gently at her.

They continued their conversations again, talking more about family, and Celebrían filling in the details about her mother and father, while Nerdanel provided early stories of Galadriels time. Celebrían listened intently and she felt her soul sing, as she felt a piece of herself start to return. She learned more about Nerdarnels other sons and how she still misses them, and Celebrían spoke of the loss of her children as well. Thankfully Nerdanel didn't question why Celebrían sailed.

The more she heard about Nerdanels sons the more she felt compelled to help them, and when it grew night and dark, Celebrían finally spoke up.

"I would like to help you get your sons back. We could petition the Valar to release them, it's been long enough."

"Celebrían that would be impossible," Nerdanel sighed. "They murdered other elves more than once, who would release them?"

"If the Valar deem Morgoth worthy to be released after all he has done, surely they can release your sons, and Fëanor eventually. I feel confident that it will work."

Tears gathered at Nerdanels eyes, "Oh Celebrían, I have dreamed of their release I hope you are right."

"We need support first, and then once we have enough supporters the Valar will have to listen to us." Celebrían didn't know when she started to speak so confidently, she hadn't felt herself so driven before.

"Alright, let's do it."

Over the weeks and months Celebrían spent most of her time with Nerdanel they took long walks and spoke about their families and their plan for her sons to be released form Mandos.

One day as Celebrían passed her grandmother, Eärwen was overcome with joy to see Celebrían begin to brighten up.

She was aware of what Celebrían was doing and was proud of her granddaughter for taking a step that others would not. If helping the Fëanorians was going to heal her granddaughter then Eärwen will be fully committed and supportive of her granddaughter's choice. After all she saw no harm in allowing the Fëanorians to be released, if anyone were to ask her, she would reply that it was about time.


End file.
